Sammy et les garçons
by Alounet
Summary: Sam accepte un deal : s'il embrasse 5 garçons, Quinn fera le premier pas envers Joe. Ou va t-il trouver cinq garçons acceptant de l'embrasser dans le lycée ? Slash, Plusieurs Pairings !


**Titre** : Sammy et les garçons

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : C_ette histoire aborde de fond le couple Fabart, mais surtout Sam avec pas moins de six garçons différents... Mais je préfère vous en laisser la surprise !_

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

**Dédicaces** _: A ma Soniania !_

_**Notes**__: J'ai hésité à l'inclure dans la suite de "Sammy et son Farfadet" étant donné que le couple qui est principalement abordé est celui de Sam et Rory, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire un dérivé. Donc tous les évènements de Sammy et son Farfadet peuvent s'être produits auparavant, sans aucun problème. J'espère que cela vous plaira, il aborde des couples bien étonnants, je dois le reconnaître ! Bonne lecture et bonnes reviews ! :)_

* * *

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Je suis un séducteur né. Depuis ma période streap tease, j'ai gagné beaucoup d'assurance.

-Démontre le moi. Embrasse cinq garçons.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lise ?

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Blaine.

Kurt s'arrêta dans le couloir et fit face à son ami :

-Je ne le trompe pas, peu importe ce qu'il peut penser !

-Mais si tu devais le tromper... Tu ne trouverais pas plus logique de le faire avec quelqu'un qui t'apprécie déjà ?

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux choqués :

-Sam Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ?

-J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, comme ça, sans engagement, juste un baiser.

Kurt le repoussa scandalisé et s'en alla, tandis que Quinn passa à côté de lui en riant, tout en roulant son fauteuil.

* * *

Joe et Sam venaient de terminer leur conversation dans les vestiaires à propos de Quinn. Sam réalisa que Joe était peut-être le premier baiser qu'il pouvait obtenir :

-T'as déjà embrassé une fille ?

-Non, répondit le jeune chrétien.

-Tu sais comment on fait ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Viens là...

Sam profita de l'occasion et se mit face au jeune homme aux dreads. Il allait lui donner une leçon de "comment embrasser ?"

-Le truc c'est de ne pas vraiment réfléchir... Tu poses ta main là comme ça...

-Attends, tu vas m'embrasser ? demanda inquiet le jeune homme.

-Juste pour t'expliquer, t'inquiètes, ça ne fera pas de toi un gay...

-Je n'ai pas peur de ça. Je ne suis pas gay. C'est juste que c'est mon premier baiser et...

-Prend ça comme un entraînement, ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Joe réfléchit quelques secondes et décida que Sam n'avait pas tord, en outre , il avait besoin d'avoir un peu d'expérience s'il voulait embrasser Quinn.

-Donc... Tu pose tes mains comme ça... Tu te rapproche... Ferme les yeux et...

Sam posa ses lèvres sur celles de Joe, puis les deux garçons s'embrassèrent doucement. Sam fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son ami pour la faire danser avec la sienne. C'était une sensation nouvelle - mais pas désagréable - pour le jeune Hart. Il profita de ce moment avant de se dégager :

-Waouh. Tu es doué.

-Toi aussi mec, rassura Sam. Bon, je te laisse.

Sam quitta les vestiaires laissant un Joe perplexe en plein milieu.

* * *

-Joe ne devait pas concourir ! se plaignit Quinn.

-Sache une chose, tu ne seras pas déçue quand il t'embrassera.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse.

Sam était en train de pousser Quinn dans les couloirs.

-Arrête de te dévaloriser, il est super attiré par toi.

Quinn semblait de plus en plus défaitiste par rapport à son accident de voiture. Puis Sam aperçut Finn et Puck un peu plus loin en train de rire.

-J'ai mes deux prochaines victimes.

Quinn l'arrêta du bras :

-Puck et Finn ? Tu essaye de refaire mon tableau de chasse ?

-Attends moi là.

Sam abandonna son amie pour partir à la rencontre des deux garçons.

* * *

Sam avait entrainé Finn et Puck dans une salle vide pour leur parler en tête à tête. Il ne savait pas encore comment il aborderait la chose. Il se dit qu'avec eux, il valait mieux être franco et direct et ne pas user de stratégie ridicule :

-J'ai fait un pari avec Quinn. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

-Bien sur mec. C'est quoi le deal ? demanda Puck.

-Je dois vous embrasser. Tous les deux.

Les deux amis se regardèrent surpris, pensant ne pas avoir compris.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rachel.

-Ce n'est pas le tromper, rassura Sam, vu que c'est avec un mec. Il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez, si je fais ça c'est pour elle.

-Comment ça pour elle ? demanda Puck.

-Elle m'a promis que si j'arrivais à embrasser cinq garçons qui ne soient pas Rory elle ferait un pas vers Joe. Elle est complètement déprimée avec sa rééducation qui ne fonctionne pas...

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent gênés puis Finn demanda :

-Ca sera sans la langue alors ?

-Moi je m'en fiche, t'es pas le premier mec que j'embrasse...

Sam et Finn ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réponse de Puck. Ce dernier se justifia :

-Bah j'ai déjà fait des plans à trois incluant un autre mec que moi !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une Quinn bien trop curieuse :

-Il faut que je voie ça...

-Admire ça princesse.

Puck s'approcha brutalement de Sam, s'empara de son visage et lui arracha un baiser plus que passionné. Noah s'amusa alors à titiller le blond en jouant comme il se doit avec ses lèvres pulpeuses. Pour une fois, c'est Sam qui dut se retirer pour calmer les ardeurs du brun.

-Ca t'a plu avoue ?

-Mouais.

-Allez t'es en train de bander grave je suis sur ! lança Puck.

-Là n'est pas la question, se reprit Sam. Suivant ?

Finn s'approcha maladroitement de son ami et se frotta la tête :

-Sans la langue okay ?

-D'accord.

Sam fit un pas en avant et s'approcha du grand brun. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Finn. Ce baiser était chaste, timide et maladroit, à l'image du quaterback. Une fois fait, Sam regarda satisfait son amie :

-On dirait qu'il ne m'en reste que deux ?

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, se rassura Quinn.

* * *

Sam frappa à la porte du cours d'espagnol tenu par David Martinez, qu'il connaissait grâce à son passage dans le Glee Club.

-Monsieur Martinez ? Je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sur Sam. Entre.

Sam referma la porte derrière lui et posa ses affaires sur l'une des tables. Il prit sa respiration et demanda :

-Vous me trouvez sexy pas vrai ?

David manqua de s'étrangler à l'entente de cette question et regarda interloqué le grand blond :

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je sais que vous veniez au bar ou je faisais des streap-teases. Je n'en ai jamais parlé mas je vous ai reconnu...

-Ah...

David se leva de son bureau, le contourna, et fit face à Sam :

-Mais tu n'étais pas un de mes élèves à l'époque...

-En théorie, je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas vos cours d'espagnol, pas vrai ?

-Et donc, ou tu veux en venir ?

-Vous me laisseriez vous embrasser pour une bonne cause ?

-Quoi ?

-Juste quelques secondes...

-Je...

-Vous en avez envie...

-Non, je...

Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il savait qu'il avait suffisamment déstabilisé le professeur pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et lui vola un baiser. David se laissa faire un court instant, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa Sam, plus violemment qu'il aurait voulu, et le regarda ahuri :

-Sam !

-Merci Monsieur. A la prochaine !

Bien trop gêné par la situation, Sam récupéra ses affaires et quitta la pièce, satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

-S'il fait ça c'est de ta faute !

-Rory, calme toi...

Quinn était en train de faire face au jeune irlandais qui avait eu vent dans la journée des activités de son petit-ami.

-Je ne me calmerais pas ! Tout le monde me prend pour un idiot dans cette école, mais je ne le suis pas !

-Moi je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, lui dit Sam qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

Rory, toujours très en colère, lui fit face :

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu t'en vas embrasser une tripotée de garçons et tu ne te paye pas ma tête ?

-Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir que je le fais, c'est pour relever un défi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcé la main, se défendit Quinn, gênée de la situation.

Sam se sentait soudainement mal face à son petit copain, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça :

-J'ai embrassé Puck, Finn et Joe, tu penses que j'aurais envie de sortir avec des mecs super hétéros ?

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, répéta Rory. Je ne ferais jamais le poids face à des mecs pareils. Ils sont beaux, ils sont sexys, ils sont virils. Je suis tellement stupide à côté.

-Pas du tout, je...

Mais Rory ne l'écoutait plus, il s'éloignait déjà des deux amis, les larmes coulants sur son visage.

* * *

Rory était en train de rêvasser dans un bar. Il avait commandé un verre d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas du tout touché. Il pensait noyer son chagrin, mais même ça, il n'était pas assez viril pour le faire. Un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

-Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé toi.

Rory ne releva même pas la tête et ne répondit rien.

-Tu ne serais pas l'un de ces New Directions dansant en faisant les chœurs au fond de la salle ?

Cette fois-ci, Rory leva les yeux vers lui. Il le reconnaissait : c'était Jesse St James, le coach des Vocal Adrenaline, principaux adversaires.

-J'ai un peu envie d'être seul...

-Moi pas. Tu danses ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? T'es déjà casé ?

Rory voulut répondre oui mais il s'abstient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Timidement, il donna sa main à Jesse qui l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. A peine commencèrent-ils à danser qu'un grand blond fit son entrée dans la salle. Après des heures de recherche, Sam avait finalement retrouvé son mec là ou il ne l'attendait pas :

-Tiens, Sam. Tu te joint à nous ?

-Tu danses avec mon mec, fit-il à l'adresse de Jesse.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mecs, en tout cas, il ne m'a rien dit.

-Maintenant tu le sais, alors laisse nous.

-C'est à lui d'en décider je pense.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Rory gêné et timide face à tout ça.

-Rory, je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était trouver un moyen d'aider Quinn et de la convaincre de se lancer dans une histoire avec Joe. C'était stupide, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es le seul mec qui me fasse envie. Tu es le seul mec que j'aime.

Rory ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Jesse intervint :

-Ca devient trop guimauve pour moi, je me tire.

Il les abandonna tous les deux sur la piste de danse. Sam prit la main de Rory :

-Je n'ai pas flirté avec eux, je les ai juste embrassé.

-Ca t'a plu ?

Sam ne voulait pas lui mentir :

-Oui. Mais c'était comme embrasser quelqu'un au théâtre ou dans un film, c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris.

-Tu vas encore en embrasser beaucoup ?

-Juste un.

Rory se décomposa, mais il demanda tout de même :

-Qui ça ?

-Mon mec. Celui qui me fait bander quand je l'embrasse. Celui qui me donne envie de lui faire l'amour quand je le regarde. Celui qui me fait ressentir des tas de choses quand je le regarde. Celui que je fais souffrir bêtement à cet instant parce que je suis un putain d'idiot...

-Tu ne l'es pas.

Rory se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son petit-ami. Il lui pardonnait. Et ce baiser - le cinquième de la liste finalement - concluait le deal que le blond avait passé avec sa meilleure amie.


End file.
